dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Tippy Tinkletrousers
Tippy Tinkletrousers '''(A.K.A '''Professor Poopypants) Is the main antagonist of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Appearance Poopypants is a elderly man with white hair and mustache, he wears black (or pink) glasses, a brown suit with a bow tie and black shoes, In the comics and the Real Life, he wore a pink version of his suit and bowtie, he also wears white shoes. Personality He is a strict, cruel, ruthless, and a natural revenge seeker. Ever since he had been mocked for his surname when he was receiving his noble prize, he has been on a journey to stop all laughter using the Turbo Toilet 2000. Official Biography "Professor Poopypants Is an evil scientist turned elementary school teacher. He decided that George and Harold's school Is the perfect place to enact his evil plan, and the only chance In the world Is Captain Underpants" Biography Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie He first appeared visiting Jerome Horwitz Elementary in hopes of being hired as the new science teacher. Captain Underpants (under his Mr. Krupp disguise) happily accepts and hires him because of his lack of common sense, as Poopypants is clearly insane (as well as unqualified for the job--as even Poopypants himself bluntly admits). Despite trying to fit in with the school, Poopypants finds himself as a center of ridicule by the kids due to his silly name, Espically when George and Harold made a mockery comic about him. Having enough of the mockery, Poopypants plots to take over the town, and recruits the local tattletale Melvin Sneedly to his cause after seeing that his brain has literary no sense of humour. Poopypants is also astounded to hear that Melvin has previously built a brilliant invention known as the Turbo Toilet 2000. With that in mind, Poopypants uses his technology to make the Turbo Toilet 2000 grow in size and uses wasted leftovers as fuel for the robot. He then uses Melvin's brain as a source to turn all of the school's students and staff into mindless zombies. When Captain Underpants tries to stop Poopypants, the latter gets the Turbo Toilet 2000 to swallow Underpants whole before capturing George and Harold, intending to turn them into mindless zombies to finalize his plan. However, the boys' sense of comedy through potty humor prevents them from being turned into zombies, which caused the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer to crash, malfunctioning it and freeing everyone from Poopypants' control. Following Melvin's defeat, Poopypants angrily attempts to shrink both George and Harold in revenge for foiling his plans, but Underpants comes to the rescue, having escaped from the Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth by consuming the leftovers to gain superpowers. Underpants then proceeds to defeat Poopypants and shrink him down, though Poopypants would escape later. Gallery Trivia *According to his resume in the film, he was born on April 1, 1953, he lives on 3.14 Smarty Pants Boulevard, and he lacks a phone. He also was in a very dark place, where his job was a revenge seeker. *In the film, Poopypants is already a villain from the start, as opposed to being a well-meaning scientist who jumped off the slippery slope upon being mocked. In the film, the mockery just futher angers him, and he quickly takes the school hostage. *In the film, Poopypants uses the Turbo Toilet 2000 as a weapon. pl:Profesor Pofajdanek Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Captain Underpants characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Adults Category:Supervillains Category:Giants Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Captain Underpants Category:Elders